Rhythm of the heart
by Mistress Aya-chan
Summary: A OneShot. Yuki comes home from a buisness trip and Shuichi greets him in a VERY fun way. . . LEMON!


**A/N: Yay! My first Gravitation fic! I'm so excited! Anyway it's a one shot so enjoy -**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'd seriously be writing this IF I actually OWNED Gravitation? No. So I DON'T OWN IT!**

**_Warning: This story has a high level of sexual_** **_content of the Boy/Boy nature so if you don't like this kind of thing. . .don't read it. _**

**Rhythm of the heart **

**By: Mistress Aya-Chan**

**

* * *

**

_**My heart beats. . .**_

_**Just a little faster when I'm around you**_

_**The way you pull me . . .**_

_**Just like gravity.**_

Shuichi blinked a couple of times staring at the lyrics he recently composed. '_It's crap.' _He thought sighing dramatically before dropping his head onto his work desk with a loud '**Thunk**'.

Turning his face to the side, he now looked at a picture that is propped up by a reading lamp. The picture was of him jumping onto the back of an irritated Eiri Yuki. A sad smile found itself upon Shuichi as he stared at the memory.

"Shuichi shouldn't be sad!" cried a fluffy pink bunny popping seemingly out of nowhere. Startled Shuichi quickly sat up his lyrics sticking to the side of his face.

"Ku. . .Kumogoro!"

The stuff toy nodded "Shu-Chan shouldn't let things get him down."

Shuichi looked at the stuff toy sadly "But I miss Yuki so much it hurts."

" Shu-Chan should realize that Yuki will not be gone forever. . . but merely on a business trip."

Shuichi laughed patting the pink bunny on the head before standing up, Knocking over his chair as he struck a superman pose.

"Your right! Yuki **_Will_** come back!"

Just then K kicked the door open holding a machine gun in one hand and a grenade in the other.

"Shuichi! You need to stop moping around! Yuki is gone for only two weeks HE WILL BE BACK. . . so get up and start working or I will personally BLOW YOU APART!"

Shuichi and Kumogoro exchanged glances before a giant sweat drop formed on each of their brows. The lyrics that stuck to Shuichi's face fell off and fluttered to the ground.

" Uhh. . . I'm fine now."

K stood there for several minutes before putting his weapons away.

" Well stop hanging around NG and go home already. So tomorrow you can start working on lyrics for the new song."

Shuichi nodded an affirmative and ran out of the room. His recently composed lyrics still laying forgotten on the floor.

K stooped over and picked them up, looking over them he sighed. "These aren't bad."

* * *

Shuichi entered the empty apartment he shared with Yuki. . . With a sigh he yelled "I'm Home."

"Damn brat."

Shuichi looked around the apartment like a wild enemy. "YUKI!" He yelled shutting the door and began to search the apartment.

"In here."

Shuichi went into the bedroom to see Yuki standing by the bed his suitcase open and clothes laying on the bed.

"YUKI!" Shuichi shouted Jumping onto Yuki with enough force to knock the blonde backwards onto the bed. "YOU CAME BACK EARLY!"

Yuki sneered "Yeah I did."

Shuichi smiled and hugged his lovers waist "YAY! YUKI'S HOME!"

Yuki smirked as he ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair "I missed you damn brat."

Shuichi smiled "I missed you too Yuki!"

With that Shuichi caught Yuki's lips with his own. Gently Shuichi opened his mouth to let Yuki have access. With quick nimble movements. . .Yuki slowly moves his tongue into Shuichi's warm mouth as they began a battle of dominance which Yuki quickly won.

In a matter of mere minutes Yuki had moved forcing Shuichi to be on the bottom.

After a while of memorizing every detail of each other's mouths. Their kisses became more desperate, Their clothes flying off each other neither noticing.

One thing ran through their minds. . .They needed to get closer.

Shuichi's pale hands roamed his Lovers back as he tore himself from Yuki's mouth to move toward his neck. His tongue shot out in quick movements to delicately lick the hot flesh.

Yuki grunted in pleasure.

Shuichi bent his head down further. . . his tongue touching the dip between the collarbone. He licks His way bact up to Yuki's inviting lips leaving a hot moist trail of saliva.

They kissed with more passion. Trying to devour each other.

When they pulled away Yuki licked his way down to Shuichi's nipple with a light nip he elicited a whimper from the pink haired bubbly teen that made his member harden. Yuki switched nipples and began toying with the left as he grounded his erection against Shuichi's.

"Yuki. . . Please. . .I need you inside of me." Moaned an impatient Shuichi thrusting his hips forward pressing his erection harder against Yuki's.

Yuki pulled away from him and turned Shuichi over. Reaching over the teen he grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand and with firm movements poured some of it's contents onto his hand and lathered it on his dick.

"Are you sure you want this now?" Yuki whispered into his lovers ear licking the outer shell with sensual flicks of his tongue. Shuichi's body shivered as he answered "Yes."

Yuki pulled back slightly as he pushed a finger into Shuichi's opening stretching him for the upcoming pleasure. Soon he entered another finger moving them rhythmically in and out of Shuichi.

Feeling like the boy won't be stretched any farther he pulled his fingers out and gripping Shuichi's hips He slowly slid himself inside letting out a heart felt groan as he pushed himself the rest of the way in.

Waiting a few minutes for his lover to get comfortable he began to thrust into the teen slowly at first then it became urgent. . . Shuichi moaned loudly when he felt Yuki hit the spot that surprised him with complete bliss.

"Yuki. . ."

Another wave of pleasure hit.

"Yuki. . . . . . "

Shuichi could feel his orgasm build. . .

"YUKI!"

With that Shuichi came all over the bedspread as Yuki spilled his seed within Shuichi. . .Yuki slumped against his lover.

Shuichi tried to turn to look at Yuki in the current position he was in. "Yuki. . ." He whispered

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Many minutes passed by where Shuichi could only here the rhythmic beating of his lovers heart before yuki replied.

"I love you too."

_**I feel like falling. . .**_

**_When I'm with you._**

_**Just listening to . . . **_

_**The Rhythm of your Heart.**_

* * *

****

**A/N: Heh this was so random. . .but I've been dying to write a Yaoi lemon for a while. . .Anyway tell me what you think. Also Shuichi's lyrics are snippets of a poem I wrote so that is ALL MINE! **

**R+R Flames are welcomed**


End file.
